Little Gin
by Melly Bean88
Summary: [Oct 9NEW:Chapter 4 is up!]Ginny isn't so perfect, or innocent for that matter. Only one person notices and Ginny doesn't mind him. What's going on? Read and find out. R for some sexuality. GinnyDraco
1. Prologue: Ginny's Alter Ego

**Disclaimer**: Well you guys know I don't own any of the characters and shat.

**Summary**: Ginny isn't so perfect, or innocent for that matter. Only one person notices and Ginny doesn't mind him. What's going on? Read and find out.

* * *

The sun rises upon the small Weasley home on a clear day in August and all is silent except for the quiet sounds of Mrs. Weasley preparing breakfast for her family. Soon the boys would come bounding down the stairs and Ginny would follow slowly after. The boys would scarf down whatever their mother made for breakfast, regardless of what it was and Mr. Weasley would kiss his wife goodbye, heading out the door with a piece of toast between his teeth. Then the boys would be off, dressing and heading out for some quidditch and Harry was supposed to be arriving that day. So it would be another boring day of reading for Ginny and she wasn't particularly happy about it. 

Ginny Weasley was getting used to her mundane sort of life because they were the perfect family. Fighting sometimes, caring always, loving often. Their mother is doting and worrisome, their father is all about work and "listen to your mother boys", the boys are all about rough housing and pranks, and, last and certainly least, their little girl was sweet and quiet and all about school girl crushes, make up and hair. _Sunshine, rainbows and fucking kittens is what they think_, thinks Ginny bitterly as she descends the stairs after her brothers, like always.

"Mmm...that was great mum! Thanks," says Fred and George adds in, "Yes, brilliant" before they kiss their mother on either cheek at the same time.Molly smiles appreciatively.

Ginny mutters to herself, "Did they even taste it I wonder..."

To Ginny, she thought they just inhaled their food for convenience, you know, less eating time, more quidditch time.

"I think it's time for me to whoop you two in quidditch," says Ron, handing his practically licked clean plate to his mother.

"I'd like to see you try," Says Fred happily and they're out the door before Ginny can ask to join.

Not that it mattered, they never let her play anyways, always afraid of breaking poor, fragile Ginny. God, she wasn't really all sunshine, if only they knew.

Right now your thinking, only knew what? Well, lets start with the fact that Ginny had long gotten over that pathetic excuse of a man, Harry Potter. She had also, in her 5th year, started exploring the opposite sex and that isn't even the worst of it. But she couldn't let on about all this and more to her family, she would surely be disowned. Because lets face it, if the Weasleys knew that "Little Gin" actually has quite the bank of fantasies about none other than Draco Malfoy, they wouldn't exactly rejoice.

Sometimes she thought about telling them, just for their reactions. She almost laughed as she thought about it.

"What's so funny, dear?" Oops, looks like she actually _did_ laugh.

Ginny plasters on her Oh-so-innocent-little-girl smile and replies "Oh, nothing, mum," before she hands her mother her dishes and walks back up to her room.

She's in need of a quick fix, her mind is whirling with various thoughts about Draco and she can feel the heat between her legs growing. Being left out by her borthers, thinking twisted thoughts about hurting her family emotionally for how she has to act, lieing to her mother and going to get off on a really nice fantasy about Draco, just a normal day for Ginny Weasley and she can't wait until school starts. Let the fun begin...

* * *

Well there you have it! The prologue to my very first story here, I hope it's ok. I know it's a little gritty, but I'm so sick of people making Draco such a wussy just so the story works. So I decided to change Ginny. Hey, it's not like I'm the only one who's done it, look around! lol Enjoy! R&R please. 


	2. Goodbye Boring Summer

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything Harry Potter related, yada yada

**Summary**: Ginny isn't so perfect, or innocent for that matter. Only one person notices and Ginny doesn't mind him. What's going on? Read and find out.

* * *

"Ginny dear! Don't forget the sweater I made for you, it's awfully chilly," Says Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen, still cleaning that mornings breakfast dishes. 

"Don't worry mum, I won't," Ginny just barely keeps out the sarcastic mocking tone as she stuffs it into her trunk last minute.

Ginny is currently in the living room, double checking that she has everything as her brothers start lugging their things out to the car. _Ok let's see...robes: check, extra clothing for hogsmeade weekends: check, varies hygienic items: check, and most importantly journal: check! Well at least I haven't forgotten anything_, she thinks as she too picks up her things and levitates her trunk out the door. The sun is rising brightly, but there is a certain chill in the air that comes along with every fall, making at least a light coat a requirement. Since it's still rather early, Ginny finds that she can see her every breath. _God I hate mornings_, she thinks as she hefts herself into the little car next to Ron.

As they reach the train station, Ginny begins to feel the anticipation in the pit of her stomach, despite her futile efforts to not actually be the excitable giggly girl her family thinks she is. Ginny just can't wait to get away from here and be with people who know her (no one in Gryffindor, mind you). She thinks that as soon as she's away from her mother she'll go find Luna and have an intelligent conversation for once since the entire time she's been away from school.

Before she knows it they're on platform 9 3/4 and her mother is hugging Ron goodbye. "Now, you behave this year Ronald, please. You're a prefect, so just try to straighten out a bit," Her mother says as she holds him at arms length, but she's smiling warmly, making the scolding a bit better. Ginny was as surprised as anyone when he had received the letter telling Ron that he would be a prefect. Soon after they had received an excited letter from Hermione saying that she herself had also received such a letter.

"No shit," was all Ginny could say and luckily no one had heard her.

Back to the present Ginny realizes that she's ina vice-like hug from her mother and she awkwardly responds by wrapping her arms around her as well. "Have a good year, Ginny, just two more to go, dear," She says happily, obviously trying to appeal to her teenage side.

Ginny inwardly sighs and plasters on a smile, "I know, I can't wait."

Then they're ushered off to the train by Mr. Weasley as the whistle blows for a notice to the doddlers. "Have a good one, kids," he adds quickly as they disappear into the train. Ginny smirks, thinking that she most definitely will.

Ron quickly heads past Ginny, obviously looking for his two best friends and, once he apparently spots them, he disappears into a compartment. Ginny sighs, _so many compartments, so little privacy_, she thinks.

She heads down the hall, looking into each compartment, trying to find an empty one (and quickly walks past the one with the 'trio' in it so that she doesn't have to sit with them) and just as she does she hears someone call her name. Well not her name precisely, more of her nickname, one that she only shared with one other person. Ginny smiles as she turns to find Luna Lovegood standing before her. "Well hello, Augurey," Says Luna with a small amused smile slipping onto her lips.

"Hello to you to Silver," Replies Ginny with an identical smile.

The two share a small laugh then enter the compartment, throwing their stuff into the overhead compartments. "So," Begins Luna, not even looking up at Ginny as she settles in her seat and pulls out her father's latest magazine, "How was your summer?"

Ginny scoffs, "Just exhilarating, I'm sure yours was much better."

Luna tries to keep a smile off her face, "Well...I _did_ go to Africa, it was quite nice actually, the locals were _very_ accommodating."

Ginny smirks at Luna's hints, "Ok, who was he?"

Luna pulls a look of mock shock, "Was? Are you suggesting that I'm some sort of slut that runs around sleeping with guys then leaving them for the next..." They stare at each other for a moment and then Luna bursts out laughing, "Wow, how did I even keep a straight face through that whole sentence?"

Ginny chuckles, "So what was his name? Or did you even get that?"

Luna reaches over and hits her on the arm playfully, "Hey!...ya...well...I don't remember, but I did get it."

Now they both laugh and Ginny only half listens as Luna tells of her story of the mysteriously sexy african who had swept her off her feet for the summer. Ginny wants to hear it, but part of her also doesn't. Not that Ginny's jealous, it's just that she doesn't particularly want to have to listen to Luna's hot and steamy details when she's already a little sexually frustrated. She just needs to make it to school, then she'll settle into her room and she can return to midnight meetings with one guy or another and her strolls through the forbidden forest. Ginny can't wait to see the thestrals again.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, went to my grandpa's cottage for the long weekend. Well here it is, it isn't long, but I just needed to get some of it out, you know? I also did some adjustments on the prologue, found a spelling error and fixed the thoughts. Thank you for all the reviews! 

Helldarkangel1: I'm so glad you agree and don't worry, I love making Draco really bad hehehe. Oh! and you were the first review! first review dance 

power of the stars: Thank you, I did notice that the point of view was awkward, but I just can't change it, I'm not sure how to put it differently, lol. Also, I am making it longer, that's just the prologue. Thanks:) 

Draco-ginner-lover: I luv your name and here you go! Thanks for the review! 

hugz69: Thank you for the encouragement, enjoy! 

I won't always do this, but I figured that there were little enough reviews for me to do it. From now on I only answer those with questions or whatever. More R&R would be lovely! Thank you! 


	3. Hello New Romance

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything Harry Potter related, yada yada

**Summary**: Ginny isn't so perfect, or innocent for that matter. Only one person notices and Ginny doesn't mind him. What's going on? Read and find out.

* * *

"Get out of my way, you imbeciles!" Shouts a chilly voice as a few first years scatter away from the source. 

Draco Malfoy walks over to the train with a look of utter irritation on his face. He's in the foulest of moods today after having to deal with his father this morning. His father, at an unearthly time in the morning, had a house elf summon the 'young master' to his father's presence. Saying that there was something of great important that he needed to discuss with him. Draco had grudgingly gotten out of bed dressed in his green silk pajamas and gotten showered and dressed to meet with the man he calls father.

All summer his father has been slowly, but surely, trying to warm him up to the idea of something. Something that Draco did not agree with, but he would never voice that opinion to his father as long as he lives. This great and mysterious 'something' is of course not only one thing, but a vast idea of many things. The Dark Lord, the dark mark and basically Draco's future as Death Eater and loyal servant to the Dark Lord. Those very words 'future as Death Eater and loyal servant to the Dark Lord' had been spoken by Draco's father, on more than one occasion in the duration of this summer. And they are the very words that haunt Draco and give him nightmares.

You see, Draco may be a loyal Slytherin and hater of Harry Potter, but these are things that he had become on his own, not because of the beleif of a man who is a mere half-blood himself. This thought is enough to make his blood boil. It's like Lucius thinks that the only reason he hates Potter is because he is the arch-enemy of his precous Dark Lord. Really it has nothing to do with that, it was the way Draco he been snubbed by the boy, at the tender age of 11, the Boy Who Lived had turned his back on the idea of a friendship with Draco. He had acted superior to him and the other slytherins and that is why he hates him. Becuase as far as Draco is concerned, Harry Bloody Potter is a self-involved git who thinks of nothing but himself, even his own friends are not up to his level of superiority in Harry's eyes.

Shaking himself from his depressing and also angering thoughts, Draco boards the train. Once inside, he looks around for any of his fellow slytherins, but he figures that most have already found a compartment already. He sighs frustratedly and heads down the tiny hall, looking into each compartment, trying to find someplace to sit. When he reaches the compartment with the 'Golden Trio' in it, he idly wonders if a little bitter exchange with the rightious three would lift his spirits, but decides against it. He's not feeling up to it right now, maybe once they are getting off the train. Satisfied with his plan, Draco sets off again.

Draco passes a few people, finding friends, laughing and reuniting. Probably exchanging their summer adventures. Draco really has no one to talk to like that, not that he had that much of an adventurous summer, not even interesting really. He isn't bitter about it, it was just something that he would note whenever he saw such things. Shaking his thoughts for the second time that day Draco takes his silver-grey eyes away from a full compartment of cheery people, only for them to land on two girls at the end of the hall. One he recognizes immediately as Luna Lovegood, the odd ravenclaw, easily recognizable by the 'Quibbler' magazine in her left hand and the quill stuck behind her ear. The other girl is harder to place, but with widening eyes he realizea who she is, the littlest Weasel.

A bit put off by the fact that he hadn't realized who it was sooner, Draco just watches the two echange pleasantries. This isn't, really, the only time the young blond had actually looked at the fiery redhead that lay before him. At closer inspection he rationalizes that he didn't recognize her because of the drastic change in not only her appearance since last school year, but her misdemeanor as well. The redheaded girl is now not so much redheaded, but now a more golden red, not to mention the lofty, confident air about her. Looking her over, Draco apreciates the way the young, quiet thing from his second year has slowly changed into this confident and beautifull girl. Her entire frame is still very small, but her hour-glass figure is definately pleasing to his eyes.

_What! Draco, are you completely bloody bonkers! This girl is a dirty weasley! She always will be_, says a small voice in his head, _no matter how much you fancy her!_ But he can't help but wonder what made her change so much, what was it that made her seem so much less the little weasel he had come into interaction with in the store that day. No more of her mother's sweaters or cheap clothing, he notes. Currently she wears a pair of nicely hugging jeans, a simple, low-cut, white shirt with black traveling robes overtop. And as she dissapears into a compartment with Luna, he wonders how the two can possibly be friends. They are so different and yet, from what Draco could see, they were fairly close.

Draco suddenly gets an incredulous thought, _Why do I care?_ Well the answer is simple, I'm sure anyone could tell, but Draco refuses to acknowledge any kind of feelings that could be a weakness to him. _I simply find her attractive is all_, he rationalizes as she is about to continue off down the hall to find someplace to sit, but a voice stops him dead.

"What's wrong Malfoy? No friends to sit with," Says a rather smug voice from behind him. Draco doesn't have to look, he knows it's Potter. So Draco simply gives a bored sigh and says in an equally uninterested sounding drawl as possible, "Well Potter, that's rich comming from someone who has to pick fights with me for entertainment instead of trying to acheive said entertainment with your supposed friends."

Draco only gets an indignant splutter from the dark haired boy behind him so Draco allows a triumphant smirk to come across his lips. His back still to the fuming Boy Who Lived, Draco simply walks down the hall to the compartment containing the little Weasel and Looney. Maybe Draco will find some refuge in the compartment, but with his memory of the few encounters he's had with the fiery young girl, he doubts it. _But at least it'll be better than dealing with Potter and his friends_, he thinks as he opens to compartment door.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the huge delay and the still quite short chapter. Alot's been going on with me lately, first school exams, then my grandpa dieing, so I've been slightly distracted. On the bright side Harry Potter 6 is out! -happy dance- so I'm happy about that and well into the book already. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews, I've never felt more loved: ) So keep the R&R comming and I'll try desperately to get more up, it's all in my head, I just gotta get it into writing lol. -hugs and much love- 


	4. Fiery Tempers and Icey Delights

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything Harry Potter related, yada yada

**Summary**: Ginny isn't so perfect, or innocent for that matter. Only one person notices and Ginny doesn't mind him. What's going on? Read and find out.

**Note**: I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to stop seperating their POV's by chapter. I only did that in the first place because I wanted to explain how their summers went and how things went untill this train encounter. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Ginny has her chin in her left hand who's elbow is now rested on the window sill and Luna is still talking enthusiastically. It's only been moments since Luna had started her story and Ginny suspects she'll go on for some time. Then she hears the sound of their compartment door opening and she feels a wash of relief pass over her. That relief is quickly turned to dread as she turns her chocolate brown eyes towards the person at the door. _Malfoy, just great_, she thinks frustratedly. She may think he's hot, but he's a right bloody pain in her arse most of the time. 

He fixes his murcury eyes on her and she resists the urge to shudder slightly. Of course, the urge is completely gone once he plants a firm smirk onto his lips upon noticing her. "Littlest Weaslette, what a pleasently dirty surprise. Although I must say, you have changed. Where are all those hand-me-down's going now that your not wearing them?" he says with a sneer.

She gives him a false and unpleasent looking smile and says, "To the trash, where you should be."

She becomes quite pleased with herself when all he does is glare at her, but that happy feeling is gone when he bitterly snaps at her.

"Well whatever the case may be it looks like you'll be sitting with the trash today as there are no empty compartments left, but I don't see how that would be a problem with you seeing as you live with trash anyways," He finishes with a satisfied smirk that makes Ginny just want to punch him in the face.

Ginny stands up and grabs him by the front of his shirt, slamming him against the compartment door, which she hadn't noticed he'd closed. She gets in his face and angrily says, "I won't lie, I don't particularly like my family right now, but I'd rather sit with them than you!"

-----------------------------------------

Draco is taken aback by a few things. One, that she told him she doesn't like her family and second, that she had actually physically proved her fury towards him. She seems to also want to cause him serious bodily harm and, looking into her now golden brown eyes that seem to burn with anger, he doesn't doubt that she won't.

Draco can't help but admire the way the fiery redhead looks when she's furious. Her flushed cheeks, her passionately burning eyes and the way her jaw is set as if daring him to say something else that would piss her off. Not to mention the heat that her body seems to give off and he only notices this because of the minute proximity she has put between them.

All this time Draco simply glares back in defiance, but doesn't say anything and for some reason Ginny goes slightly redder. She pulls away with a frustrated sound and drops back into her seat. Looking out the window, she mumbles more to it than him, "Look, you don't like me, I don't like you, let's just leave it at that, alright, Malfoy? Sit, do what you like, I don't care."

The defeated tone to her voice almost makes Draco feel bad, but, of course, being a Malfoy, he doesn't _really_ feel bad. He simply wonders at it slightly, wondering what could make this fiery goddess of fury, give up. Surely it wasn't him.

"Not like you, or I, have a choice, Weaslette, as I explained before," He says briskly as he takes a seat next to Luna and bites back another scathing remark.

-----------------------------------------

_God! You are so stupid, Ginevra! _She thinks to herself.

Ginny has no idea what it is about him that vexes her so, but it drives her into a fury she feels for no one and nothing else. Of course, after feeling what it was like to be practically pressed up against the annoyingly attractive slytherin the fury had been quickly replaced by something else. Fantasies, her own fantasies, who's subject currently sits right beside her best friend, start fluorishing anew inside her mind.

"Aug?" Ginny's fanta-er-thoughts are interrupted by the chrystaline voice of her other blond companion.

"Ya Silv, sorry, you were saying?" She answers, quickly realizing her friend had been interrupted minutes ago and that she had been really quiet until now.

Luna doesn't seem to mind, though, and smiles dreamily at the use of her nickname in return. She opens her mouth to continue, but, to Ginny's frustration, she is interrupted by Mr. High-And-Mighty once again.

"Excuse me, but what did Old Looney here just call you?"

Ginny rolls her eyes and sighs, she doesn't feel like explanations and Malfoy certainly doesn't deserve one, "It's just a nickname, nothing of your consern."

He narrows his eyes at her irritation, but he doesn't question further. In fact, he just leans back in the chair, lifts his right leg so that his ankle rests on his left knee and crosses his arms over his chest, succeding in looking like a 4 year old who's been refused candy. Returning her attention to Luna, Ginny nods in encouragement to continue, but her friend seems reluctant. Her eyes dart to where Draco sits, where he stares petulantly at the opposite chair, and she just meekly says, "Later."

Ginny understands and smiles apologetically at her, but she can tell that Luna doesn't blame her one bit. So she doesn't feel so bad for ignoring her friend in favor of arguing with that bloody jerk beside her.

-----------------------------------------

Draco is beginning to think he's going to go crazy. The deafening roar of silence, only being interrupted by the slight shuffle of a page turning or the almost inaudible sound of quill scratching on parchement, is becomming unbearable and Draco is, well, he's bored!

At some point the littelest weasel had pulled out a notebook or journal of some kind and a quill and started writing. What she's writing, he has no idea and only finds himself mildly curious. He watches her now, as both occupants of the compartment seem too engrossed to notice what he's doing, and once again finds himself admiring her. The way she chews on her lower lip lightly in concentration, how she taps the end of her quill on her chin when she's thinking of what to write next and a sense of calm to her that he has never seen before.

He pulls his eyes away and looks over at the oddball beside him to find her chewing thoughtfully on her silver chain necklace and reading that ridiculous excuse for a magazine that her father works with. The title is not visible to him and he finds himself unable to think of the name. _What's it called? The Quibner? Quiller? Quibbler! Thats it!_ Leaning over slightly to see into the magazine he addresses the young blond.

"Anything interresting in there, Looney?" He drawls casually.

The readhead looks up then, at the two of them and before Luna can answer she says coldly, "Her name is Luna."

Draco looks over at her and raises a questioning eyebrow at her. Why should he care? Why would it matter? One glance at little looney tells him that she isn't phased at all by the old nickname. "Does it bother you?" he askes Luna with a tone that suggests that he already knows the answer and it's fruitless to ask.

Luna looks over to him and blinks in an owl-like fashion for a moment, then shrugs, looking back to her magazine. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, hasn't bothered me for years," she says in her usual dreamy voice.

Draco smirks smugly at Ginny as if to say 'Ha' and then turns back to the magazine. Luna takes this as her que and starts to answer his earlier question, much to Draco's relief because he hates repeating himself. It's irritating.

"This is a pretty recent issue, but my father had decided that instead of telling the readers of something new, he'd expand on the old. There is an article on the Flobberworm, as well as one on Doxie's, but my personal favourite is the one on Thestrals."

-----------------------------------------

When Draco had called her best friend 'Looney' for what had to be the third time today, she had had enough. Ginny always did hate that nickname, although Luna is a bit odd (and that was what she liked about her), Looney is just over-the-top and purposefully disrespectful to a girl who has done no harm to anyone or anything in her entire life. So she had bit Draco's head of slightly, she knows that, but once Luna had confirmed that it was alright, she wanted nothing more than to slap that smug look off of Malfoy's face.

She is now wondering why Luna bothers to answer Draco's question. _He probably doesn't really care, just wants to confirm how bonkers he thinks her dad really is_, she thinks bitterly. After that though, Ginny is brought back to reality with the mention of Thestrals and she looks up at Luna. "There's an article on Thestrals?" She inquires and Luna, who she can tell did that on purpose now, nods with a small smile on her face.

_She knows how much I love them that sneaky little bitch_, Ginny thinks with a slight smirk. "Would you mind if I borrowed that?"

Luna shrugs, clever smile still in place on her thin lips, "I anticipated such a question, so I got you your own."

Sky blue eyes twinkling with the slight happiness she could bring her best friend, she flicks her wand and an identical magazine flies out of her bag and over to Ginny. Ginny then takes it out of the air and smiles, "Thanks Silv, your the best."

-----------------------------------------

Draco wonders idly where the sudden interest in Thestrals came from. They aren't very pretty to look at, but there's Ginny, merrily reading away about them. _Their both just bloody weird_, he thinks.

Then there is a knock at the door and it opens to reveal the trolly lady with her grand display of sweets and snacks. "You dears want anything, I've got it all, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin juice, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Ice Mice, Pepper Imps. You name it, Luvs."

Draco looks the cart over and starts picking out a few things. Even Luna puts down her magazine to get a few things, but Ginny stays in her seat, ignoring the confectionaries. Luna seems to notice as well because she turns back to Ginny halfway through a selection and asks her, "Don't you want anything?"

Ginny looks up now, but she just shrugs and mumbles something about not being hungry and how it doesn't matter because she doesn't have much to spend. "Nonsense!" answers Luna, "Come on! Pick something and I'll pay for it."

"No! Silv, you know how I hate that," Says the redhead with a slight plead in her voice to leave her be, but she doesn't seem to be about to give up so Ginny gives in and pulls out her money purse.

She goes over to the cart and instantly picks up an Ice Mouse, as if she had already thought of it. Obviously she likes them, he guesses, because, even after the little argument about buying something, she happily unwraps it and starts licking away. Draco picks up one of his chocolate frogs to eat and before he has it open he notices that Ginny is done her snack. He smirks slightly, "Not hungry huh?"

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever, Malfoy, mind your own bussiness."

He shrugs and bites into the wriggling chocolate frog. Luna is eating away happily as well and soon the both of them are on their last few sweets. Draco looks down at his Pepper Imp and Ice Mouse and, although Ginny is still pointedly ignoring him, he puts the Ice Mouse in his pocket before eating the Pepper Imp.

-----------------------------------------

Much later, the train stops and the sounds of students gathering their things can be heard throughout the train, as well as excited chatter. Everybody can hardly wait for their chance to see the enchanted sky-ceiling of the Great Hall, their new, no doubt, interesting DADA teacher and all of their friends in their house at dinner. Ginny can almost picture Hagrid out there waiting to gather up the new first years so they can get in their boats to reach the castle.

She gets up from her seat, as does Draco and Luna, and starts picking up her things and throwing them back into one of her smaller bags. Not having to take anything else with her, as everything is taken to the castle for them like every year, she turns to Luna to ask if she's ready to go and notices that Draco is already gone. She gives the door, that he had passed through, a questioning look and then shrugs to herself. Like she cares, he can do what he wants. He may be sexy, but you can only block out the irritating insults for so long.

"You ready to go?" Luna beat her to the question, but Ginny smiles and nods.

"Yup"

"Alright, here goes nothing"

"You mean, here goes everything"

Luna chuckles, along with Ginny, and they head out the compartment door. Then, on the way out, Ginny slips her hand into her pocket, because she knows it'll be slightly chilly outside, and feels something. With a strange look on her face, she looks down at her pocket and pulls out the object, only to stop dead in her tracks. "An Ice Mouse? Where did you come from?" Ginny mutters to herself as she suddenly realizes there are people behind her and starts walking again.

She is about to ask Luna, but a glimpse of silvery-white eyes far ahead makes her realize the answer and she is struck by the oddity of it. Malfoy giving her sweets and not only that, but noticing which are her favourite. It's just too weird and she decides not to think about it as she stows away the icey delight into her pocket once again and steps off the train and into the cold night air.

* * *

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! A slightly longer chapter for you and I'm sure they will get longer and more freguent...hopefully, lol. Sorry for this HUUUUUGE delay, actually I'm pretty sure I have lost all my story followers. PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! lol anywho! There ya go and R&R please! 


	5. A Terrible Author

**Author's return:** This is a message to my readers who I have completely let down. I have been very busy getting my life in order. All you guys need to know is that I went through some seriously rough times, I even redid grade 12, but I have finally in university. As a hobby to keep from getting anxiety attacks over all the work I have to do(a clue as to what I've been going through) I have decided to continue with these stories. I would love a beta for them, as I do have good grammer and spelling, but it's harder to catch when it's your own writing lol. Thank you to anyone who has read my 2 unfinished stories and commented, they were great for my self esteem. I promise to write up a chapter for one of my stories by the end of this week(sunday).

Luv,  
Melissa aka Melly


End file.
